


What a Ride

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack wants to surprise Daniel.





	What a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Take your glasses off, and close your eyes, Daniel." 

"Ja-ack!" 

I know he hates it, not knowing what's going on and what'll happen next. Still, he likes surprises and trusts me one hundred percent. That's my guy, always up for something new. 

He also looks way too cute pouting, while I'm carefully tying a blindfold over his wonderful blue eyes. Not that I would ever admit to him that he's cute. No way. Or just how much I do love those eyes, the way they can shine when Daniel gets all excited over something. Like me.

But this time I don't want him to see my surprise for him. Been keeping it a secret for days now, driving myself absolutely crazy. This is gonna be a fun afternoon.

"Jack?" His voice sounds a little higher than normal, and I can tell he's getting frustrated by not being able to see, but he's also curious and excited. He grabs my shirt with both his hands, blindly turning to face me. "What's your plan?" 

"Now." I smile, holding his chin while his lower lip starts to stick out again. Wow, I would love to kiss that mouth right here and now in my hallway, but that's not the plan. Not yet, anyway. "If I tell you, what would be the fun of that?"

"Jeez, Jack." He heaves a big, theatrical sigh.

I take him by the hand and lead him out the front door of the house, making sure he doesn't bump into anything on the way or stumble on the stairs. 

"We're going outside?" He sounds surprised all right, but still confident that whatever I do, it'll be okay for him. 

"Yep." 

"Why?"

"I wanna show you something." 

I hear him chuckle. "You can show me something inside, if you want to."

Oh boy, Danny. This conversation is going in the wrong direction, or should I say the *right* direction? He has his mind in the gutter, and mine is joining him there pretty fast. I need to concentrate on what I already have in mind and not what he's very rapidly putting into said mind. Have, have, HAVE to nip it in the bud, before all I can think about is nipping him in the butt. Damn it, now *I'm* really doing it! I need to think calm thoughts, non-sexual thoughts.

"Hey, Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Shut up," I say, unable to come up with anything better. "Please?" I add, so he'll know I'm not angry with him. No talking equals no provocation by the wilful son of a.

"Oh, right," he answers lightly with a smile. He grabs onto my hand a little tighter. "Sorry." 

Or not. He's doing it again. Don't know what "it" is, really, but Daniel has this thing that makes people jump to take care of him. He always brings out the protective side in people. Not that he needs it, 'cause the man can take care of himself, and I've seen that first hand, but it's just something that other people want to do. Even me, at times, even though he's saved my ass on more than one occasion. 

Part of me has often wondered if that's what made me fall in love with him-- him seeming to need me. Who doesn't love to be needed? I sometimes get into a bit of a panic, thinking that way, because if that's the case, the base of our very unusual relationship is too flimsy.

Then he does the saving of the ass thing and proves me so completely wrong. Masterful, in-control Daniel is as, if not even more, appealing than the side of him that brings out the comfort gene in everyone. 

Something as minor as the fact that as we go down over my porch onto my lawn, I'm no longer really leading Daniel so much as simply holding on to his hand is testament enough of his strength and confidence. I have no doubt he'd manage walking blindfolded all by himself if need be. God, I love this man. Everything about him.

"We're here." I stop and lift the door to the garage. I lead him in, slowly circling him before I take off the blindfold. 

He blinks a few times to let his eyes get accustomed to the light, and then he frowns, staring at what I want him to see. "Bikes? You must be joking." He's gaping now.

"Mountain bikes." I grin at him, loving the surprised but definitely annoyed look on his face. We stare at the two bikes I'd bought and fixed up over the last couple of days. "I knew you'd like them."

"I never." He starts, a little embarrassed by the sound of it, or it could be my imagination. "I don't know." 

"What?" My Danny probably has never ridden a bicycle, and I'm playing the innocent here and enjoying it. The weather's been getting better, it's almost spring, and biking around the Springs is a great thing to do. I'm sure he'll be just fine.

I quickly pull two bike helmets out of the storage locker in the garage and push one in his direction. "Here, you need this."

"I." He's blushing now, not looking at me. "I can't."

"Excuse me?" I push on, a grin almost escaping me, but I can still keep it down, playing the dummy here. I must admit that I also love to see him blush, almost as much as the pouting thing. 

I know his brain is working overtime here, to come up with a simple story to get out of this. Multiple PhD's, and sometimes he has problems verbalizing the simplest things. I like that. Reminds me that in spite of his intelligence, he's not infallible. And, of course, it doesn't hurt my ego to know there are some things I know how to do that he doesn't. I think to myself that it's probably a guy thing.

Looking at his deer in the headlights expression, I smile and touch his arm lightly. "Don't worry," I say cheerfully, "I'll teach you how."

He blinks at me, looking straight into my eyes if to check the honesty of my comment. "You would?" Then his eyes start to glow, and I almost start to melt. What he does to me is a little hard to describe, no pun intended, and I don't even want to start, out here in the garage. Rather, I know I shouldn't start. Wanting is a completely separate matter. But, first the outside fun, *then* the inside fun! 

"Sure, why not?" I say. "I taught Charlie, you know. Come on, there's not much to it, and you'll love it."

He eyes the bikes without much enthusiasm. "Yathink?"

"Yeah." I smile and put on the helmet. "Let's go."

"Right. uhm. now?" 

Still smiling, I kiss him on that lower lip of his, my helmet slightly knocking into his forehead. 

"Hey, watch it!" he complains.

"Then put on your helmet." I can't help but laugh.

* * *

"Are you.you holding me?" Daniel's voice stutters as I hold on to the saddle of the bike, trying to push him and running alongside him. 

This needs every bit of my concentration, I can tell you. As my thumb accidentally touches Daniel's butt, he doesn't even notice. He's too busy yelling and clamping onto the handlebars for dear life. 

This, of course, doesn't distract *me* from noticing how nicely formed his ass is. I take a moment to surreptitiously check it over and so lose focus on where we're going. A yelp from Daniel has me jerking my head back up as we careen far too close to a parked car.

Then I notice people in the usually quiet street are staring at us with amusement, laughing and pointing. I fight down the need to ask them if they've never seen a grown man have a biking lesson before. Daniel is already embarrassed enough at the moment, I think. Besides, who are they to take away my own fun? 

"Jack! Pay attention!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm holding you!" Wish I were holding something else right now, Daniel. The way he sits on that saddle is more than a pretty sight. Right now, it's pure torture. Think about the bike, not the biker, I remind myself.

"Don't let go!" he yells as I'm in a mad dash beside the bike, trying to keep up. I have to let go sooner or later, and decide I just as well might do it sooner. 

"Just keep your legs moving, Danny," as I let go and he wobbles away from me. 

"Jack, no!" His voice is taking on a slightly panicked edge. 

I see his feet peddling like crazy, and as we are on a slight downward hill, the bike is really gaining speed now. 

"Hit the brakes!" I yell as I decide that running after him is a good thing to do right now. There's this intersection a little up ahead, with lots of traffic. Something might happen. He'll have my head for letting go of him without telling him. I'll have my own head if something bad really does happen. God, why do even the simplest things turn disastrous?

"Jaaaa-acckk!" There's real panic in his voice now, but he's kept his balance pretty well so far.

"The brakes, Daniel, the brakes!" I yell as loud as I can, in a full gallop now, my heart in my throat. He needs to slow down and come to a stop. 

Just before he reaches the intersection, the bike suddenly stops. Daniel jumps off like a professional and looks back at me with a big smile. I'm still a couple hundred feet away from him, running full tilt, panting like an old, worn out racehorse.

"Hard to keep up, hey, Jack?" he calls to me. The smile gradually molds itself into a smirk.

He did it on purpose, the little prick! All that fuss and whining was for show. And I should have known! Nobody knows me like Daniel, and in knowing me so well, he can usually play me better than I can ever play him. Why doesn't the same rule apply for me? One of these days I'm gonna wise up and not let him get the upper hand. Maybe. 

As I finally catch up with him, I see yet another facet to my wilful lover and realize there are advantages to me being fooled. Puffing and blowing, bent over at the waist with my hands on my knees, I look up into his smiling face and twinkling blue eyes. How can I get angry with him looking that smug? I try to stop my own smile from breaking through.

"You're a devious little rat, you know that?" I grin at him, straightening up and punching him lightly in the upper arm.

"Sure, Jack," he chuckles. "Whatever you say."

I clasp his shoulders. "Time for a little trip?"

"Right now?" 

"Yep!" I can't seem to hide the amused tone in my voice. "No time like the present, as they say."

He sighs deeply, rolling his eyes, not looking very pleased anymore. 

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun."

"Fun?" Daniel stares at me. "If it's fun you're after, I know something that's way more fun than this, Jack."

"Daniel." Do I look shocked? Am I blushing? Or is it simply just really warm out here in the spring air?

"I meant, go out for pizza," he tells me with a frown, but I see his eyes twinkle once more. "Why? What were you thinking I meant?"

"Jeez, I wonder." I shake my head.

* * *

The rain is falling so hard, it's giving new meaning to the term "under water." I know we're going to be soaking wet if we don't find a place to get under some cover. I really didn't expect the rain. Seems like those damned TV meteorologists are always wrong!

"I never should have listened to you!" Daniel exclaims, peering through his wet glasses from under the helmet. "There's nowhere to take shelter!"

"There." I point at what looks like an old hay barn on the left side of the road. I hadn't realized we'd ridden so far out of town. "Let's try in there." 

I have to admit I don't mind seeing Daniel wet. Wet T-shirt contest, anyone? HEL-lo, look at that muscle definition. But seeing him pissed off is another matter, and being the cavalier guy that I am, I really want to see that he's taken care of. That and I'm getting rather cold and wet myself. 

The way Daniel races into the open doors of the barn, it looks to me like he's done a lot more biking in his life than I gave him credit for. Or he could just be desperate to get out of the rain, of course. But I don't think he anticipated the slight slope of the road and his bike has way too much speed. Crap, not again.

"Daniel, look out!" 

His front wheel slams into a huge bag of some kind of animal feed just as the words leave my mouth. Before I can blink, Daniel flies over the handlebars of his bike and belly flops into a large haystack. 

"Daniel!" I yell at him. I can feel panic taking over when he doesn't move. 

I jump off my bike and run over to him, dropping to my knees next to him just as I hear soft muttering and a loud sneeze. Then I see Daniel's face as he rolls over and peers at me through his wet, hay-coated glasses. He's got straw sticking out from under his helmet. 

"If this is your idea of.of.of." He covers his face with one hand as another enormous sneeze erupts out of him. "Of fun." Now he's coughing, and it looks like he's trying to fight back yet another sneeze. "It sucks!"

I just stare at him, relieved he's not hurt, but he looks so funny, doing that cute pouty thing again. And I can't help but laugh. I don't wanna laugh at him, but the way he's lying there, all wet, with hay sticking out of his ears, well, it's too much. I start to chortle.

"It's not funny, Jack."

Oh boy, I need to stop laughing, or I'll be in serious trouble. He's glaring at me like he could eat me alive. I wouldn't mind that either, but not in a way Daniel must have in mind right now. 

"You want the wizard to give you a brain?" I snort, and I start to laugh even harder. The comparison to Scarecrow is just too much. Tears are running down my face as I hold onto my sides and try desperately to stop laughing.

He reaches up and gives me a hard yank on one sleeve, and before I know it, I'm on my ass right next to Daniel in the same haystack, and my laughter dies away. I blink at Daniel and then see his smiling face right next to me. I grin at him.

"You've always been a fan of Scarecrow, hey, Jack?"

"Oh, yeah," I manage to choke out as I look Daniel over. He's somehow taken off his helmet without me noticing. His damp hair is sticking out in a very sexy way. He's not quite so funny anymore. "Wow, Daniel, you look." 

"Wet?" Daniel counters, back to his own brand of teasing. 

I let out a growl, "I can deal with wet." 

Pulling off my own helmet, my arms find their way around him, and I pull him in tight, trying to steal a kiss. My lips just brush his when he pulls away from me, grinning.

"Take it easy there, fly-boy." Apparently he's still in teasing mode, probably trying to get back at me for making him ride a bike in the rain. For making him ride the bike in the first place. He can tease all he wants, I'm still the one holding him. 

"Wanna go somewhere, Danny?" 

I smile back at him as sweetly as possible but keep up the grip around him. It feels good, his wet t-shirt against mine. It's cold, but very hot at the same time. Very. Daniel struggles, but I can feel he doesn't really have his heart in it. He likes this as much as I do. Not that he would admit it that easily. 

"You are unbelievable, Jack O'Neill," he chokes out, his face getting red from the exertion of trying to get loose. "First you push me on a bike, then you get us half drowned in a rain storm, and now you wanna make out in a barn?" 

"That's the idea," I breathe in his neck. Make out is an understatement. I don't think I'll be satisfied with second or third base, here. It may take some convincing, but I plan on making sure Daniel gets on my same page. Pronto. I latch onto his throat with the next breath, pleased when he gasps.

"What if someone walks in on us?" He's already going boneless under my hands and mouth.

"I don't care, and no one will," I say with determination, my mouth full of his soft, sweet, damp skin. But I'm not feeling as confident as I should. He has a point. I pull back finally and take a cautious look around as he watches me.

"Second thoughts, Jack?" He smiles, and now he's the one who quickly steals a kiss. Damn, what the man does to me. I'm almost back to not caring who walks in on us, and I think that's his idea as well. 

"Keep your clothes on, Danny," I grin, letting my hands roam over his wet shirt and chest. It feels good. It feels more than good. He groans, leaning hard against me, his hands stroking over any part of me he can reach, his face in my neck. 

I push under his shirt with one hand, feeling the damp skin and tweaking his nipples. I start squeezing and stroking, and I can hear Daniel's breath now coming in short gasps as he pushes back against me. I'm already as hard as nails. There's snow on the old roof, but.

Daniel suddenly turns around, one arm around my neck, the fingers of his other hand under my chin, pulling me in for a long, hot kiss. He only pulls away to catch his breath, as do I. My hands stroke his ass through the damp jeans he's wearing. I get just *that* much harder, my cock pressing relentlessly against the fly of my pants.

I carefully push him over onto his back and crawl on top of him, our damp clothes warm wherever our bodies meet. The hay gently prickles my skin. Daniel is rubbing up against me, and I feel my body respond to his damp heat. I'm suddenly doing some frottage of my own, and the urge to just rip Daniel's clothes off is almost getting the better of me. 

Daniel is making little whimpering sounds, his eyes shut, head tilted back, his hands roaming around in my hair. Our bodies clash together, our groins meeting each other through our jeans and our rhythm is getting faster, more urgent.

"Oh, God." Daniel's grip in my hair suddenly tightens, and I feel his body spasm as his orgasm ripples through him. 

"JA-ACK!" 

The sight of this, and hearing my name only the way Daniel can yell it while making love is all it takes, and I also come, shuddering in Daniel's arms as they tighten around me, my face buried in his neck. 

"Jeez," I pant stupidly. Still out of breath I push myself up and look at him."That was-um, different." 

"Yeah." Daniel just smiles up at me, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "A little messy. But definitely fun."

I just chuckle at that. "We already had to change." I lower my mouth to his and claim a deep kiss.

"Yeah, we were all wet anyway." He traces one finger over my cheek. "So. Wanna take this ride someplace else?" 

Does the love of my life ever get tired? I slowly roll away from him and sit up. "You are something, you know that, Danny?" I grin at his beautiful, just-fucked expression.

I come to my feet after a couple of minutes, brushing off my jeans and shirt and leaning down to give him a hand up. My knees are protesting just a little, but I ignore them. 

"Hey, look," Daniel says as he peers outside. "The rain stopped, Jack." He turns his head to grin at me.

"So?"

* * *

It's raining again, but this time I really don't mind 'cause we made it home right before it started. We've got the shower running, and Daniel is right in the tub with me. The warm water feels great, cascading down over us. 

Never knew a hot shower could be so good after getting wet, cold, and sticky. Daniel's standing behind me, slowly massaging my neck and shoulders. It feels fantastic. Very relaxing, even though one part of my anatomy is coming into action. Again.

Turning, I catch Daniel's hands in mine. He mumbles a small protest over the sound of the falling water as I draw him in and kiss him slowly on those full, wet lips. 

"Wanna go for another ride then, Danny?" I grin with a leer. He moans as my hands sneak around his waist and latch onto his butt. I pull him in hard, rubbing our dicks together. 

Depends." Daniel smiles at me, forcing his eyes open. "You wanna steer?"

"Sure." 

Then he suddenly turns away, chuckling, making like he's going to open the shower curtain and step out. " Should I go get the bikes?" he asks in a phoney innocent tone of voice.

"Daniel." I pull him back into my arms with a firm grip. "Get your ass back here." He wants to make jokes? That's fine with me, but it's time I had some fun as well. He's not getting away with this.

"What?" he asks, batting his eyelashes at me and grinning. "I just thought that. mpfff."

I know that kissing always shuts my linguist up effectively. This time it's no different. Exploring one another's tonsils is always a good way to redirect his attention. 

Daniel's lips now start a path of their own over my jaw line and up to my ear. Not that I mind, but it's my ride this time, so I hold up his head between my hands and start kissing his lips again. I carefully push him against the wall of the shower, and he lets out a small cry of protest as his body comes in contact with the cold tile.

"Shit, Jack," he groans. 

"Ssshhh," I place my finger on his lips and start to drop kisses onto his neck. "Hush." I slowly trail an invisible path down his throat and onto his chest. 

I can feel him shiver as my lips roam around his navel, and I sink to my knees. My mouth finds its way to the thatch of curly pubic hair, and I breath in the scent of his arousal while I rub my cheek against his throbbing cock. I can't help but chuckle as it twitches in instant reaction to the friction, just another part of Daniel succumbing to my teasing. 

He moans and thrusts his hips at me, in an attempt to increase our contact, but I'm too quick for him, moving my head back and guiding his body all the way around, so his chest is pressed against the wall. I now have a damned fine view of one damned fine ass.

"Jack," he moans disappointedly, fighting my grip.

I don't admonish him, merely keep him firmly in place and spread my fingers. I slide them around in front of him with slow strokes, caressing his inner thighs and coaxing his legs open wider. Planting kisses and nips onto his butt, I enjoy his whimpers.

Daniel arches his back, suddenly not so averse to the change in position and attempting to regain control of the pace. I push gently at him, and he groans deeply as the tip of his sensitive cock brushes against the slick tile. A muffled 'please' reaches my ears, and my own cock spasms with answering desire. 

"God!" Daniel exclaims. I continue the torture, encouraged by his writhing, until I sense his shaking has reached the point he's in danger of puddling onto the floor. I can't have that. He pleads again, sounding desperate and no longer remotely teasing, "Jack, please."

Putty in my hands.

Chuckling again, I stand up and give one last wet kiss behind his ear before allowing him to twist around. Daniel's suddenly all hands, grabbing me close and first kneading my ass, then roving up along my ribs until finally his fingers thread through my hair. He yanks my head forward and ravishes my mouth like a man possessed, all the while frantically thrusting his groin against mine. 

I don't argue, using the distraction to fumble blindly for a bottle of conditioner. It's tough to do with a six-foot sex friend going at me, but I manage to snag it. Flipping the cap open, I squeeze a generous dollop of the stuff onto my fingers, then send them on a new quest. Daniel thought the bikes were a wild ride?

I time it perfectly. As his tongue jabs toward the back of my throat, I ease a finger into his ass. The reaction is just what I'd hoped - more helpless writhing. He pushes back, jamming my finger fully into his body faster than I had intended, his hips rocking up and down in anxious anticipation. 

Who am I to argue? I'm about ready to explode, so I know he must be all that much closer. Speeding through the preparation, I'm at three fingers before either he or I know it.

His hands abandon the hold they have on my head, and he breaks from our record-breaking lip lock to stare at me. His pupils are fully dilated, and he licks his kiss-swollen lips as we exchange a look. Quickly, he turns around and pushes his body into mine.

He grunts as I wrap one hand around his cock, the other one holding his hip. 

"Ready?" I have to ask.

"Do me, Jack!" is the only moaned reaction I get. 

It's the only one I need. Rocking forward, the tip of my cock slides home and breaches him. Daniel gasps, and I know he wants more. I try for slow and sure, but both of us are so worked up, I can tell this isn't going to last as long as we want it to. 

Pushing back at me, he turns his head and pants over his shoulder, "Fast and hard. Do it."

I hesitate only a moment before I start rotating my hips, screwing my cock into his tight ass for all I'm worth. 

Grunting in approval as each thrust nudges his prostate, Daniel shifts slightly, and I move my hand swiftly up and down his shaft. Building to orgasm in a hurry, I pull back slightly and start slamming back into him forcefully, over and over.

"God, more, Daniel gasps, turning his face towards me, trying to reach my lips. 

I suck his questing tongue into my mouth and explore it thoroughly as I jerk and heave and wheeze. My balls are tensing with ecstatic pleasure, ready along with the rest of me to come and come hard. Any minute now. I give him back his mouth, running my lips down his neck, biting his shoulder.

"Oh.God.Daniel!" I grind out, madly shuddering. He clenches around my dick and wriggles, and it's all I need to send me over the edge. "DANIEL!" 

As my semen hits his prostate, he tightens even more, coming right along with me. His essence sprays over my hand, hotter than the now lukewarm water pouring over us. " Jack!" 

Our orgasms seem to last forever, until finally I relax and slip from his body. 

After a minute or two, Daniel turns and collapses against me. His arms drop and circle around my waist as he slumps his head onto my shoulder with a contented sigh. "That really was some ride, Jack. You can drive anytime." 

The End


End file.
